Just Marry Me
by missje
Summary: Rukia seorang wanita lajang berusia 24 tahun, meminta seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang berprofesi sebagai guru matematika untuk menikahinya./"maukah kau menikah denganku?"/Dasar wanita gila./bad summary.
1. Prolog

Bleach © Kubo Tite

AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran

IchigoXRukia

…

..

.

PROLOG

.

..

…

~Just Marry Me~

* * *

Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Umurnya 24 tahun. Berprofesi sebagai seorang guru matematika di salah satu sekolah menengah atas ternama di Tokyo. Ia hidup dengan seorang ayah juga kedua adik perempuannya, ibunya meninggal saat ia masih berumur 9 tahun. Namun saat ini, ia tinggal sendirian di salah satu apartemen di kota Tokyo ini. Hobinya adalah mengerjakan soal matematika dan memberi nilai merah pada muridnya. Dan informasi tambahan, Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seorang yang tidak begitu tertarik terhadap wanita.

Informasi terakhir dikatakan oleh Ishida-san, salah satu teman Kurosaki Ichigo yang juga berprofesi sebagai seorang guru di sekolah yang sama.

Perkenalkan aku Kuchiki Rukia, seorang wanita berumur 24 tahun yang sedang mencari lelaki lajang untuk dinikahi. Terdengar murahan? Tidak sama sekali bagiku.

Aku begitu tertarik dengan informasi yang Ishida-san katakan padaku 10 menit yang lalu. Kurosaki Ichigo tidak begitu tertarik terhadap wanita? Apakah ia seorang _gay_? Ah tidak, tidak, aku akan mengesampingkan pemikiran terakhirku. Tapi, itulah yang aku cari-cari; seseorang yang tidak begitu tertarik atau lebih tepatnya mungkin tidak bisa mudah mencintai seseorang. Tepat sekali!

Kuulangi sekali lagi, aku Kuchiki Rukia wanita beumur 24 tahun, seorang wanita yang dipaksa menjadi pengangguran karena harus segera menikahi seseorang. Jika aku sudah mempunyai kekasih mungkin masalah tentang aku 'harus menikah' itu terdengar mudah. Tapi, aku adalah seorang wanita lajang yang lebih menyukai berkumpul dengan teman-temanku dibandingkan memikirkan tentang kekasih apalagi menikah.

Tapi kakekku benar-benar mempunyai pemikiran kolot.

'Rukia, kau harus belajar bagaimana caranya menguasai dapur dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga pada umumnya, mulai besok kau akan berhenti bekerja dan mulai belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang istri yang baik. Aku akan menjodohkanmu segera dengan seorang anak dari teman lama ayahmu.'

Butuh waktu 10 detik untukku mencerna semua perkataan kakek, sampai akhirnya mataku melotot dan menolak mentah-mentah saran atau perintah kakek. Menikah? Dijodokan? Yang benar saja!

Dan pada saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku menolak perintah kakek dengan diriku yang membentaknya lalu berlari menuju kamar diselingi sebuah dentuman keras di pintu kamarku.

"Jadi kau tertarik pada temanku ini?"

Aku tersentak. Tidak sadar teryata dari tadi aku tengah melamun. Ishida-san yang berada di hadapanku menatapku dengan alis terangkat. Aku berdehem sebentar, "Sepertinya iya, kau keberatan?"

Ishida-san tertawa geli, tangannya mengibas-ngibas,"Tidak, justru aku senang, kau cukup cantik, aku berharap ia bisa menyukaimu, bosan aku melihatnya terus melajang."

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Katakan."

Aku tersenyum. Ini baru awal, aku tidak perlu dijodohkan dengan orang-orang kenalan kakek atau apapun itu, itu terdengar merepotkan. Aku hanya perlu membuat Kurosaki Ichigo sang targetku untuk menyetujui ajakan menikah dariku. Tidak perlu ada cinta dan mencintai. Ini hanya akan dimulai dari sebuah kesepakatan dan berakhir dengan sebuah kesepakatan. Kurosaki Ichigo tidak mungkin mencintaiku, dan aku juga tidak mungkin mencintainya.

Aku hanya membutuhkan tanda tangannya.

Ini hanyalah bisnis dan ini baru dimulai.

"Berikan aku nomor ponselnya."

* * *

To be Continued.

* * *

Waaaaa aku mempublish fic baru padahal yang lama belum selesai?!

Maaf maaf, tapi aku pengen publish fic ini dari lama-lama tapi aku masih ga pede sama penulisan aku di fic ini. Pendek ya? Ini hanya sekedar prolog, kalau ada yang minat buat baca lebih nanti aku publish chapter 1 nya. Kalau ada yang minat baca mungkin aku akan usahakan update seminggu sekali.

Udah kebaca cerita ini bakal kaya gimana? Hehe tipikal pernikahan ga saling mencintai pada umumnya sih. Eh, tapi emang Ichigo mau nikah sama Rukia disini? Haha

Saran dan kritikan aku tunggu.

Love,

Je


	2. Pertemuan

Bleach © Kubo Tite

AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran

IchigoXRukia

…

..

.

~Just Marry Me~

* * *

Aku menatap beberapa digit nomor di kertas yang sedang ku pegang. Aku menatapnya dengan tertawa kecil, lalu menyimpan kertas kecil berisi digit nomor itu kedalam laci kecil samping tempat tidurku. Tidak sekarang untuk meneleponnya, mungkin besok?

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Aku kembali mengingat usahaku untuk mencari seorang lelaki untuk kunikahi. Neliel, temanku yang cantik juga kekanakan—membantuku untuk mencarikanku seorang pria. Pertama, Neliel memberikan secarik foto pria bernama Madarame Ikkaku, saat aku melihat fotonya pertama kali aku langsung menolak mentah-mentah. Info tentangku yang seharunya diketahui Neliel adalah, aku tidak terlalu suka seorang pria dengan kepala musim gugur yang rambutnya hilang bak ditelan tsunami, tidak, terimakasih.

Kedua, Neliel memberikan secarik foto pria bersurai perak yang tatapannya cukup dingin dan wajahnya benar-benar menunjukan 'anti sosial'. Aku menolak lagi usulan kedua Neliel. Sebenarnya pria bersurai perak yang Neliel informasikan bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro ini cukup tampan, tapi, Neliel memberikan informasi tambahan yang membuatku menolaknya yaitu; tinggi Hitsugaya Toushiro tidak berbeda jauh denganku. Bukannya aku melihat dari fisiknya seperti itu tapi, hei—aku juga butuh seseorang untuk memperbaiki keturunanku kelak. Ya, walaupun ini bukan untuk menikah sungguhan sih, tapi, tak apakan untuk berjaga-jaga? Lagipula, setelah kuselidiki lebih lanjut, Hitsugaya Toushiro ternyata mencintai rekan kerjanya yang bernama Hinamori Momo sudah lebih dari 5 tahun. Jadi, aku menolak usulan kedua Neliel, oke, terimaksih.

Ketiga, Neliel memberikan foto seorang pria berkulit putih pucat dengan ekspresi wajah lurus, kosong dan tampak tidak mempunyai semangat hidup. Tapi, Neliel megatakan, pria bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer ini adalah seorang pengusaha muda sukses diumurnya yang ke 27 tahun. Wow! Benar-benar lelaki idaman para wanita materialistis. Neliel juga mengatakan, Ulquiorra yang seorang intelektual muda juga tidak segan-segan menghancurkan seseorang yang menurutnya menghalangi jalannya di tengah pesatnya dunia bisnis saat ini. Oke, tarik kata-kataku tentang ia tidak mempunyai semangat hidup.

Sebenarnya aku agak tertarik dengannya, tapi informasi terakhir yang diberikan Neliel membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk bertemu dengannya. Bisa sajakan setelah kami benar-benar menikah dia memanfaatkanku untuk merebut perusahaan kakek? Lalu aku dibuang begitu saja? Dan keluarga kami akan jatuh bangkrut lalu kakek dan kakak akan terpuruk dan mereka—tidak, tidak! Oke, lupakan, aku terlalu banyak menonton drama-drama picisan yang sering tayang setiap sore hari.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sebuah map yang diberikan Ishida-san saat sore tadi. Ishida-san mengatakan untuk membukanya di rumah saja. Kalau tidak salah aku menaruhnya di meja kerjaku. Aku pun menuju meja kerjaku dan mengambil map cokelat yang tergeletak diatasnya. Setelah mengambil map cokelat itu, aku kembali menuju tempat tidurku, mulai membuka map cokelat yang kupegang.

Aku mengangkat alisku, isinya adalah foto-foto yang kurasa seseorang didalam foto ini bernama Kurosaki Ichigo karena, didalam foto tersebut adalah potret seorang pria yang memiliki surai oranye terang. Ishida-san bilang, Kurosaki Ichigo mempunyai surai oranye yang menyilaukan mata, jadi, kurasa ini tidak salah, ini memang Kurosaki Ichigo.

Aku melihat-lihat foto Kurosaki Ichigo yang berjumlah kurang lebih 20 foto didalam map ini. Aku heran, kenapa Ishida-san sampai repot-repot menyiapkan foto Kurosaki Ichigo sebanyak ini?

17 dari 20 foto ini aku selalu menemukan ekspresi wajahnya yang terkesan masam dan sangat tidak enak dilihat dengan kerutan di dahinya yang selalu muncul. Aku bertanya-bertanya, apakah muridnya nyaman berada di kelas dengan guru yang mempunyai wajah semasam ini?

Dari 20 foto ini, aku menyukai satu foto dirinya yang sedang tertawa lebar dengan mata yang hampir tak terlihat, wajahnya polos seperti tanpa beban, kerutan di dahinya hilang dan aku merasa gemas ingin mencubit pipinya. Sungguh.

Ah, mungkin nanti saja aku mencubit pipinya.

Aku memasukan kembali foto-foto itu kedalam map, lalu aku mengambil secarik kertas didalam laciku. Sepertinya aku mengurungkan niatku untuk meneleponnya besok. Aku menekan beberapa digit nomor seperti yang tertera di kertas itu menggunakan ponselku, kemudian aku menekan panggilan.

Tersambung.

"Halo—

"Halo Kurosaki Ichigo, aku Kuchiki Rukia ingin meminta waktumu besok siang di kafe dekat tempatmu mengajar, ada keperluan penting yang perlu kubicarakan berdua denganmu."

Setelah aku megatakan jam pertemuan besok, aku menutup sambungan kami. Aku tidak menunggu jawabannya untuk menyetujui pertemuan ini. Aku hanya berkata akan menunggunya besok.

Semoga dia bukan seseorang yang sulit untuk diajak berbisnis.

Kurosaki Ichigo, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu.

* * *

"Sampai jumpa Kurosaki-sensei!"

Aku melangkah keluar kelas. Ini adalah jam terakhirku hari ini, dan sekarang menunjuk pukul 1 siang. Aku kembali menuju ruangan guru untuk menyimpan buku-buku materiku. Di setiap langkahku menuju ruang guru pasti ada saja siswi yang tersenyum-senyum melihatku. Kadang aku heran, apakah penampilanku sebegitu aneh sampai mereka tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?

Aku juga pernah bertanya pada Ishida—seorang guru biologi di sekolah ini, apakah ada yang aneh dengan wajahku, dan Ishida hanya menanggapinya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berlalu begitu saja. Kadang aku juga tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran si mata empat itu.

Ck, walaupun mengajar di sekolah ini cukup menyenangkan tapi, orang-orang disini kadang membuatku geleng kepala.

Sesampainya aku di ruang guru, Inoue menyapaku, kurasa ia juga baru selesai mengajar. Inoue adalah seorang guru seni di sekolah ini. Dia wanita cantik yang cukup populer dikalangan siswa-siswa. Dia mempunyai rambut cokelat gelap panjang yang sangat indah. Sifatnya begitu ramah dan lembut, tidak heran ia begitu di gemari di antara murid-murid bahkan guru sekalipun.

"Kau tidak ada jam lagi Kurosaki-kun?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Aku merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas mejaku.

"Mau makan siang bersama dulu?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Jika aku tidak salah, sepertinya ada semburat merah diwajah Inoue, wajahnya menunjukan harap-harap cemas tentang jawabanku. Aku tidak tega untuk menolaknya, tapi…

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, aku ada keperluan siang ini."

"A-ah begitu ya, ka-kalau begitu lain kali saja."

Inoue menggaruk belakang lehernya yang kurasa tidak gatal sama seakali, dia tersenyum kikuk dan aku meminta maaf sekali lagi. Rasanya tidak enak sekali menolak ajakannya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Aku melangkah keluar. Aku tidak berbohong tentang ada keperluan siang ini. Seorang wanita yang tidak kukenal meneleponku semalam berkata ingin bertemu denganku siang ini, katanya ada keperluan penting.

Kalau tidak salah namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Kuchiki Rukia, namanya begitu asing dan suaranya juga. Sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut tentang dirinya, dia sudah memutus sambungan lebih dulu. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

Aku berpikir positif, mungkin dia salah satu orangtua dari muridku yang ada keperluan denganku menyangkut anaknya, ya mungkin saja.

Aku menguap di tengah jalanku. Aku adalah seorang guru matematika di sekolah menengah atas yang cukup ternama di Tokyo. Hidupku biasa-biasa saja—maksudku, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan hal-hal rumit dan membuat sesuatu hal menjadi rumit. Pengecualian untuk matematika. Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjadi seorang guru. Berinteraksi dengan banyak orang menurutku adalah hal rumit, tapi, bekerja sebagai seorang dokter seperti kemauan ayahku juga merupakan hal paling rumit karena harus mengurus keselamatan orang lain yang bahkan aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarku apalagi orang asing. Akhirnya, pilihan terakhirku jatuh untuk menjadi seorang guru. Padahal banyak pekerjaan lain didunia ini yang tidak membutuhkan terlalu banyak interaksi, tapi pilihan terakhirku tetap menjadi guru. Tapi, lama-lama aku mulai terbiasa dengan profesiku ini, kadang banyak murid yang menjengkelkan kadang pula banyak yang membuatku gemas karena kelakuannya. Mereka adalah remaja-remaja labil dan aku memakluminya karena aku juga pernah menjadi seperti mereka.

Lagipula, guru itu merupakan pekerjaan yang mulia bukan?

Tidak terasa aku sudah berada di depan kafe yang wanita bernama Kuchiki Rukia maksud. Kafe ini tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku mengajar. Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk berjalan kaki. Dengan tas yang kusampingkan di pundakku, aku mulai memasuki kafe ini. Pukul 1 lewat 17 menit, kurasa aku datang terlalu awal untuk bertemu dengannya. Kami berjanji untuk bertemu pukul 1.30, jadi aku 13 menit datang lebih awal, tak apa, aku seorang guru dan aku sudah biasa datang lebih awal dari yang dijadwalkan.

Mataku berkeliling mencari tempat kosong untuk kusinggahi, sampai mataku tiba-tiba menangkap seorang wanita yang melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, dengan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'disini'

Apakah itu Kuchiki Rukia? Tapi ini masih sangat awal dari janji pertemuan kami.

Daripada aku berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh, aku pun menuju tempat wanita yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Aku duduk dihadapannya, dia tersenyum padaku, "kau Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Ya."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Kuchiki Rukia."

Benar, dia Kuchiki Rukia. Tapi, jika kuingat-ingat—hei, kurasa aku tidak mempunyai murid dengan nama Kuchiki, jadi, dia bukan orangtua dari muridku? Lagipula, sepertinya ia seumuran denganku.

Aku menjabat uluran tangannya, "senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kita pesan makanan dulu."

Dia memanggil pelayan kafe ini dan memesan makanan untuknya. Aku hanya memesan secangkir Americano untuk sekedar formalitas, lagipula aku tidak lapar sama sekali.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Jika dia memang orangtua dari muridku atau walinya, kurasa omonganku sangat tidak sopan.

Dia tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaanku. "Santai sedikit, apa kau sedang buru-buru?"

"Tidak."

"Baguslah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbisnis denganmu."

Bisnis? Apakah ini hal rumit? Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku untuk menanggapi perkataannya.

Dia berdeham pelan sebelum melanjutkan maksud pembicaraannya, "aku mengenalmu dari Ishida-san,"

Oh—si mata empat Ishida.

"aku bertanya-tanya tentangmu pada Ishida-san, bukankah dia temanmu?"

Dia bertanya tentangku pada Ishida, mau apa dia? Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Ishida-san adalah teman dari temanku, Neliel. Ishida-san mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai teman yang lajang, dan ia menyebutkan namamu,"

Obrolan kami terpotong oleh pesanan kami yang baru diantar, lalu aku mengucap terimakasih pada pelayan tersebut. Dan aku masih menunggu lanjutan dari ceritanya.

Dia meneguk jus stroberi miliknya sebentar, "aku bertemu dengannya di kafe kemarin sore dan dia memberitahukan tentangmu dari umur, pekerjaan, hobi juga info tentang kau yang tidak terlalu tertarik pada wanita. Aku cukup senang mendengarnya waktu itu."

Dahiku berkerut, apa-apaan Ishida memberikan informasiku ke sembarang orang dan menyebarkan rumor tidak jelas pula. Benar-benar.

Aku ingin membuka mulut namun dia memotong sebelum kata-kata keluar dari mulutku.

"Dengarkan aku dulu," ia berdehem sekali lagi dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "kurasa aku tertarik padamu saat Ishida-san mengatakan semua tentangmu, kau tahu Kurosaki-san—ah, tidak, maksudku Ichigo, kita harus menggunakan panggilan akrab untuk lebih dekat bukan?" dia tertawa sebentar, "Begini, aku wanita berumur 24 tahun dan aku sedang mencari seseorang untuk bisa kunikahi tanpa sebuah ikatan yang sering orang bilang seperti—um, cinta,"

Entah kenapa aku mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak dari omongannya ini.

"bukankah kau adalah lelaki lajang yang tidak terlalu tertarik terhadap wanita? Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Aku meneguk Americano yang ada dihadapanku, aku tidak menanggapinya.

"Tenang, kita akan berbisnis, aku bisa membayarmu kalau kau mau."

Mataku memicing, aku menatapnya tajam, membayar katanya? Apa-apaan dia.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia tertawa renyah, lengannya mengambil gelas dihadapannya, "Oh iya, apa kau suka stroberi?" dia menegeuk jus stroberi miliknya lagi sampai habis, lalu matanya mengerling padaku.

Dan aku hanya memutar mataku malas, "Aku benci stroberi."

Dia menatapku dengan mata besarnya lalu megedip berkali-kali. "Tapi namamu stroberi."

Aku tidak mengerti dengan 'bisnis' apa yang dia maksud, apakah bisnisnya harus membahas namaku terlebih dulu?

"Namaku bukan stroberi, sialan."

Dia tertawa santai, mata besarnya menyipit seperti bulan sabit. "Maaf, maaf, tapi aku suka stroberi dan oh—

aku juga suka namamu." Kemudian ia tertawa begitu lebar dan tangannya mengibas-ngibas. Aku tidak mengerti dimana hal lucu tentang namaku yang membuatnya begitu mudah tertawa.

Aku menatapnya malas, dan kurasa ia menyadari arti dari tatapanku. Dia berdeham, matanya kembali serius menatapku. "aku sungguh akan membayarmu jika kau bisa menyetujui bisnis ini, bisnis ini mungkin terdengar berat tapi, sesungguhnya ini bisnis mudah, menurutku."

Aku ingin memprotes kata-katanya namun tiba-tiba ia mengulurkan tangannya kehadapanku, aku menautkan alisku, bingung dengan maksudnya. Namun, ia hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi kebingunganku. Senyumnya benar-benar kelewat manis yang membuatku sedikit bergidik.

Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya namun lagi-lagi mulutku dibuat bungkam. Kali ini dia membungkam mulutku dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutku sangat gila dan tidak habis pikir. Perkataannya benar benar membuatku ingin menuangkan Americano ini ke wajahnya.

Kuchiki Rukia benar-benar wanita gila.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Ch 1 is Up!

Kritik dan saran saya tunggu.

Arigatou~


	3. Penolakan

Bleach ©

Kubo Tite

AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran

IchigoXRukia

…

..

.

~Just Marry Me~

* * *

" _Kurosaki Ichigo, maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

* * *

'BRAK!'

"Tunggu! Ichigo!"

Aishh, sialan. Dia benar-benar kurang ajar. Ichigo sang pemilik surai oranye seterang mentari dengan dahi semi-kerutannya tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan mengataiku wanita gila (diselingi gebrakan meja yang membuat semua pelanggan mengarah tajam menuju kami) lalu setelah itu dia keluar dari kafe dengan langkah kasar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sangat tidak sopan.

Aku keluar dari kafe ini dengan terburu, aku terus mengejarnya yang sudah agak berjalan menjauh dariku.

Dan aku sedikit meringis, kenapa langkahnya panjang sekali sih?

"Hei! Kurosaki Ichigo! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Dengan heels 7 senti yang kukenakan, akhirnya aku berhasil menyamai langkahnya dengan susah payah. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras, sepertinya ia benar-benar marah besar. Tapi, aku kan hanya mengajak menikah, apa salahnya?

"Ichigo!" aku menarik lengannya paksa supaya ia berhenti berjalan dan menghadap kearahku.

"Apa?!"

Aku meneguk ludahku, kenapa guru matematika didepanku ini terlihat begitu mengerikan? Ah, aku lupa, semua guru matematika memang terlihat mengerikan.

"Kita bisa bicara baik-baik," aku sedikit mengehelas nafas, cengiran tak berdosa terhias di wajahku, "kita menyelesaikan bisnis ini dengan baik-baik. Bagaimana?"

"Bisnis kepalamu!" dia membentakku sekaligus menghentakan tangannya yang tadi masih kupegang. "Kau memang gila ya?"

Tuh kan, lagi-lagi mengataiku gila.

"Aku serius, kumohon bantu aku."

Aku tidak punya pilihan selain menghalangi jalannya dengan berdiri dihadapannya sembari merentangkan kedua tanganku untuk memblock jalannya. Sepertinya ia nampak tidak senang, terbukti dari alisnya yang bertaut kesal.

"Minggir."

Aku tetap keras kepala. Aku hanya perlu bergeser ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk setiap langkah yang dia ambil agar ia tidak bisa lari dariku.

"Dengarkan dulu, kumohon?"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan merajuk yang semoga saja dia mau berbaik hati bernegosiasi denganku. Sebelumnya, tidak ada yang pernah menolak tatapan merajuk dari seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Oh ya ampun! Dengan mata besar indah ditambah iris ungu keabuan yang bersinar, mana mungkin ada yang menolak?

Tapi sayangnya, aku mendengarnya mendengus kesal dan bergumam, "bukan urusanku."

Dan kurasa, Ichigo orang pertama yang menolak rajukanku.

Memang sialan, tapi tak apa, aku benar membutuhkannya untuk melakukan pernikahan ini. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dan tidak akan mau. Aku butuh lelaki dihadapanku, aku butuh Kurosaki Ichigo dan aku benar-benar butuh tanda tangannya untuk menikahiku.

"Aku tidak tertarik, cari saja lelaki lain."

Dengan berkata begitu, dia pun mendorongku kesamping hingga mengakibatkan aku terjatuh dengan bokongku yang pertama kali mencium aspal. Jika nii-sama melihat ini, mungkin Kurosaki Ichigo akan tamat riwayatnya. Tapi beruntungnya Ichigo, karena nii-sama tidak pernah melihat dan tahu tentang hal ini.

Aku mendengus kasar. Lelaki seperti Ichigo ternyata sangat-sangat tidak sopan terhadap wanita. Mungkin pemikiranku tentang ia adalah seorang gay ada benarnya juga.

Aku mencoba bangun dari pendaratan tidak sempurnaku. Pinggangku rasanya mau patah. Aku menatapnya yang lama-lama menjauh dari pandanganku hingga ia benar-benar menghilang ditikungan kiri dekat toko kue.

Aku hanya tersenyum memandang tikungan dia berbelok tadi. Tidak apa-apa, ini baru cara pertama.

Harusnya Kurosaki Ichigo tahu, kalau aku bukan wanita yang akan menyerah jika gagal.

Ya.

Aku seorang Kuchiki. Mana mungkin aku menyerah begitu saja. Benarkan, nii-sama?

* * *

'Brakk'

Kuchiki Rukia memasuki ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu dengan langkah kasar dan wajah ditekuk. Tangannya dilipat didada, bibirnya maju beberapa senti dan untuk tambahan, matanya menyipit bak seorang peri jahat.

Rukia mendaratkan dirinya di sofa kosong yang tersedia di ruangan dengan cat berwarna keabuan tersebut. Nafasnya berhembus kasar, matanya memicing tajam memandang lelaki yang tidak berada jauh didepannya yang sepertinya sedari tadi sedang asik mengerjakan 'sesuatu'. Rukia mengetuk-ngetuk heelsnya dengan sedikit kasar dilantai. Poin pentingnya, Rukia tidak suka diabaikan.

"Oi!"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Lelaki diadapannya terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya.

Rukia berdecak sebal, ia mengambil bantal sofa di sampingnya lalu dilemparkannya begitu saja ke arah lelaki yang dipanggilnya tadi.

Pluk.

"Ya!"

"Jangan mengabaikanku!"

Lelaki bersurai merah itu hanya memandang sekilas ke arah Rukia yang sedang berdecak sebal, lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. "Kau jelek sekali hari ini."

"Apa?!"

Lelaki merah tersebut kembali menatap Rukia, wajahnya menunjukan sekali bahwa ketenangannya telah terganggu. "Matamu bertambah besar dan kerutan serius di dahimu membuatmu jelek."

"Aku kesini bukan minta untuk dikritik, Renji!"

Lelaki bersurai merah bernama Renji hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, mulutnya sedikit menggerutu.

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya, ia menahan nafas selama lima detik lalu dihembuskannya perlahan. Rukia ingin diperhatikan, Rukia ingin ditanggapi kali ini. Walaupun ia bersikap biasa saja dan tidak menunjukan kekesalan didepan 'pria-calon-suami-sementara'nya tadi, tapi, sesungguhnya dalam hati, ia begitu kesal. Seorang guru matematika yang bahkan ketampanannya dibawah Grimmjow—mantan tertampannya—menolaknya begitu saja? Yang benar saja! Harga diri Rukia sedikit terkoyak.

Dan ia ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Renji, sahabat merah abadinya.

"Renji, apakah skuter merah bodohmu itu lebih menarik daripada aku yang seorang sahabat cantikmu ini?"

"Namanya bukan skuter merah bodoh, tapi Zabimaru-chan."

Rukia hanya memutar matanya malas. Ia tidak peduli apa nama skuter matic merah (yang menurut Rukia bodoh) milik Renji, Rukia heran, kenapa Renji selalu menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk skuter merah bodohnya itu? Demi Tuhan! Itu hanya skuter! Dan parahnya lagi itu warna merah! Sama dengan rambut Renji, mereka sama-sama terlihat bodoh. Dan apa menariknya skuter merah bodoh itu yang bahkan tidak bisa bicara satu katapun dibandingkan Rukia, sahabatnya yang bisa bicara begitu banyak juga sangat cantik?

Tapi Renji mengabaikannya! Ya ampun.

Rukia sedikit meringis, dirinya kalah hanya dengan skuter matic merah bodoh dihadapan Renji?

"Berhenti 'bermesraan' dengannya Renji. Aku sedang kesal."

Renji mencoba mengabaikan Rukia. Dirinya begitu sibuk dengan sebuah lampu warna-warni yang sedang ia pasangkan di skuter matic merahnya.

"Renji!"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Renji masih sibuk dengan lampu depan skuternya.

"Ren—

"Ya ya ya, Rukia-sama, ada apa?"

Mau tidak mau walau sebenarnya benar-benar tidak mau, Renji akhirnya menghadapkan dirinya ke hadapan Rukia. Ia terpaksa mengabaikan Zabimaru-chan yang sedang ia 'manjakan' tadi. Mulut cerewet Rukia tidak akan bisa di rem jika ia terus 'bermesraan' dengan Zabimaru-chan nya.

"Aku kesal hari ini."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku ditolak."

"Aku sudah menduga."

"Hmph—

Rukia diam, mulutnya terkatup. Ia ingin marah-marah dihapadan Renji, tapi kenapa mulutnya malah diam?

"Kenapa sih kau sampai seperti ini, hanya tinggal menikah seperti kemauan kakekmu, apa susahnya?"

Mata Rukia memicing ke arah Renji. Renji dengan gampangnya menyetujui usulan kakek, kali ini Renji bukan sahabatnya.

"Mana mungkin bisa aku mencintai pria pilihan kakek, Renji."

Renji hanya menatapnya malas lalu kembali mencoba memasangkan lampu di skuternya. "Pilihan kakekmu atau bukan, sama saja kan? kau juga tidak mungkin mencintai pilihanmu yang sedang kau paksa pilih ini, bukan?"

Rukia mendecak, tangannya dilipat didada, "setidaknya itu pilihanku, aku menjunjung tinggi emansipasi wanita dalam hak percintaan, kau tahu?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, terserah kau saja."

Rukia mengangkat dagunya, ia sangat bangga dengan dirinya yang menurutnya sangat keren karena menjunjung tinggi emansipasi wanita. Dijodohkan adalah sesuatu yang mencoret sedikit harga diri wanita, memangnya wanita tidak bisa memilih jodohnya sendiri? Tentu saja bisa, apalagi Rukia seorang wanita yang menarik dengan ke-keras kepalaannya dan juga harga diri yang begitu tinggi, masa jodoh saja harus dipilihkan? Ahaha tidak akan.

Apalagi untuk seorang Kurosaki Ichigo? Rukia mana mungkin menyerah begitu saja, Rukia adalah Kuchiki, Kuchiki adalah yang terbaik. Ichigo hanya belum membuka mata, ia tidak akan bisa menolak pesona Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum memikirkan dirinya yang begitu hebat dengan segala harga dirinya, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk dengan raut wajah yang begitu bijaksana seperti pahlawan-pahlawan wanita dikomik yang sering ia baca.

"Kurasa kau semakin tidak waras dengan senyum mengerikan diwajahmu itu, dasar, ponselmu berbunyi sedari tadi."

Rukia sedikit tersentak, kembali ke dunia nyatanya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika ponselnya berbunyi tadi. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya di tas lengan miliknya. Namun, ketika ponsel itu sudah ada digenggamannya, deringnya berhenti.

Satu panggilan tak terjawab.

Nii-sama

Mata Rukia melebar, raut wajahnya kelihatan kaget. Telepon dari nii-sama tidak sempat ia jawab, bagaimana ini?

Renji hanya meliriknya sekilas. Ia tidak heran lagi dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang jika merasa sedikit melakukan kesalahan pada kakaknya, pasti ia akan terus bergumam 'bagaimana ini bagaimana ini' dengan mata yang hampir copot.

Dan tak lama, pesan masuk muncul di ponsel Rukia, membuat Rukia tersentak lagi. Dari nii-sama,

 **Rukia, kau dimana? Kiyone mengatakan padaku kau tidak hadir di kelas menjahit. Cepat pulang dan segera meminta maaf pada Kiyone.**

Rukia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia melupakan begitu saja kelas menjahit hari ini. Dan parahnya, nii-sama mengetahui ini. Jika kakeknya mengetahui ini juga mungkin besok-besok ia akan dikurung di rumah lalu mengikuti setidaknya tiga kali sehari antara kelas memasak, menjahit, menyulam dan mempelajari berbagai etika, kesopanan juga tata cara bagaimana menjadi wanita yang sesungguhnya.

Memikirkan itu membuat Rukia mulas seketika.

Renji yang telah selesai dengan urusannya bersama Zabimaru-chan, menatap Rukia dengan cengiran bodohnya. "Mau ku antar pulang?"

Rukia menatap Renji dengan alis yang tertaut.

Senyuman bodoh di wajah Renji bertambah lebar, tangannya menepuk-nepuk dengan bangga skuter merahnya. "Tenang, Zabimaru-chan sudah siap mengantar Rukia-sama pulang."

Dan Rukia hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

* * *

"Sialan kau, mata empat!"

"Hei hei! degarkan aku dulu! Ini untuk kebaikanmu."

"Kebaikan kepalamu! Kau memberikan diriku kepada wanita gila itu? Kebaikan dimananya?!"

"Dia wanita baik-bai—

'Brakk'

Tepat sekali. Sepatu yang Ichigo lemparkan ke arah Ishida tepat mengenai pintu disamping Ishida yang sedang berdiri saat ini. Ishida sungguh tidak mengira temannya akan semarah ini. Dirinya datang mengunjungi apartemen si Kurosaki ini bukan minta untuk diamuk si pemiliknya. Ia hanya ingin mengantarkan makan malam untuk temannya ini, sungguh. Bukan dilempari sepatu seperti ini ketika ia baru masuk apartemen Kurosaki.

"Wanita itu benar-benar wanita gila. Jangan katakan apa-apa tentangku padanya, paham?"

"Hei dia bukan—

'Brakk'

Sayang, Kurosaki sudah menutup pintu kamarnya dengan gebrakan kasar. Ishida hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, tangannya bergerak membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Menurut ishida, Kuchiki Rukia adalah wanita yang cantik dengan latar belakang yang begitu memuaskan, ia adalah seorang Kuchiki dan Ichigo dengan begitu gamblangnya menyebut Kuchiki Rukia wanita gila?

Ishida geleng kepala. Ishida merasa yang gila dan sakit jiwa adalah Kurosaki bukan Kuchiki- _san_.

Kasihan sekali.

Ishida meletakan bungkusan makanan yang dititipkan Inoue- _san_ padanya tadi, di meja makan apartemen temannya. Setelah itu, Ishida melangah keluar apartemen untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Tidak lupa ia juga berdoa semoga temannya segera sembuh.

* * *

"Selamat pagi nii- _sama_!"

Rukia tersenyum lebar menyapa kakaknya di meja makan. Ia bersiap untuk sarapan sekarang ini, dirinya sudah rapi dengan gaun ungu selututnya juga lip gloss _baby pink_ yang ia oleskan di bibir tipisnya. Begitu cantik, apalagi dengan rambut kelamnya yang poninya ia jepit kesamping. Tas lengan branded juga sudah mempercantik dirinya. Kuchiki Byakuya yang sedang makan pun sampai heran melihat adiknya pagi ini.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Ditanyai seperti itu, senyum Rukia bertambah lebar. Rukia mendudukan dirinya dihadapan nii-sama, "Aku ada urusan penting pagi ini."

Byakuya sedikit mengangguk. "Pulanglah sebelum makan siang."

"Baik nii- _sama_."

Dan keadaan kembali tenang. Rukia menyibukan dirinya dengan nasi yang sedang ia makan. Ia curi-curi lirik ke arah nii- _sama_ didepannya. Rukia menunggu ceramah kakaknya karena kemarin ia tidak mengikuti kelas menjahit, ia menduga pasti nii- _sama_ kesal padanya.

"Jii- _sama_ tidak tahu."

Mendongakan kepala, Rukia hampir saja tersedak sayur yang baru masuk ke mulutnya. Jii- _sama_ tidak tahu? Benarkah?

Rukia menghela nafasnya lega.

"Maafkan aku nii- _sama_ , aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Byakuya mengangguk pelan, "aku mengerti kau tidak menyukai semua rencana jii- _sama_ , tapi, jii- _sama_ melakukan ini juga demi kebaikanmu, Rukia."

Rukia menundukan kepalanya, genggaman sendok di tangannya makin erat. "Aku… tahu."

Byakuya tersenyum tipis melihat adiknya yang sedang menunduk. Byakuya mengerti bagaimana seorang Kuchiki Rukia—adik tercintanya, Byakuya mengerti Rukia memang tidak suka diatur seperti ini apalagi tentang jodohnya—masa depannya—Byakuya mengerti perasaan adiknya. Adiknya yang keras kepala, adiknya yang cantik dan adiknya yang begitu dicintai banyak orang.

Kuchiki Rukia baru berumur 24 tahun, byakuya tahu kalau adiknya tidak cukup dewasa diumurnya sekarang ini. Ia masih adiknya yang manja. Rukia adalah adiknya yang tidak pernah mau berpikir dewasa. Byakuya sangat mengerti tentang itu dan sangat tahu adiknya.

Dan Byakuya juga tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan adiknya sekarang ini.

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, aku akan pergi ke Singapura selama tiga minggu. Jangan membuat khawatir Kiyone, Rukia."

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat, "nii- _sama_ akan pergi lagi?"

Ada nada tidak terima dari Rukia yang Byakuya dengar, membuat Byakuya menghela nafasnya pelan, "hanya tiga minggu, Kiyone dan Sentarou akan menjagamu dengan baik, aku pastikan itu."

Ada kilatan tidak terima yang tergambar diwajah Rukia, Rukia tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya begitu mudah bicara seperti itu, bukan itu yang Rukia mau, "nii- _sama_ , aku tidak butuh dijaga seperti itu—

"Rukia…"

"Aku—

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku akan pulang tiga minggu lagi."

Dan suara decitan kursi yang digeser membuat Rukia sadar bahwa nii- _sama_ nya sudah pergi meninggalkan meja makan ini. Bukan seperti itu yang Rukia mau dengar, bukan dengan kata Kiyone dan Sentarou yang menjaganya, Rukia bukan anak kecil yang perlu dijaga. Rukia hanya ingin nii- _sama_ nya memerhatikannya, Rukia ingin nii- _sama_ berada dirumah dan sarapan setiap pagi bersamanya. Rukia hanya ingin nii- _sama_.

Tetapi, nii- _sama_ tidak mengerti itu.

* * *

"Kau tampak lelah, Kurosaki- _kun_."

Inoue Orihime kentara sekali mencemaskan keadaan Kurosaki- _kun_ yang baru saja tiba disekolah. Wajah lesu dan tidak bersemangat Kurosaki- _kun_ pagi ini membuat Inoue Orihime bertanya-tanya dikepalanya.

"Oh, aku hanya kurang tidur semalam."

Jawaban Kurosaki- _kun_ membuat Orihime membulatkan mulutnya kecil, "banyak pekerjaan?"

Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya, "ya, banyak tugas anak-anak yang harus kuperiksa."

Orihime tersenyum manis, rona merah menjalar dengan cantik dipipinya, "kalau begitu bersiaplah, kita akan segera melakukan upacara penyambutan kepala sekolah baru."

Ichigo tersenyum, ia menepuk pundak Orihime yang berada disampingya. "Ya, kau juga."

Tanpa Ichigo tahu, tepukannya membuat Orihime tiba-tiba merasakan wajahnya benar-benar memanas. Orihime jadi salah tingkah sendiri, dirinya benar-benar salah tingkah hingga membuat ia lari begitu saja keluar ruangan, tapi begitu sampai diambang pintu, dirinya berbalik dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah ,"a-aku duluan, Kurosaki- _kun_!"

Dan Ichigo hanya menatap Orihime yang sekarang sudah menghilang di balik pintu itu dengan tatapan terheran-heran. Ada apa dengannya?

* * *

Mencoba mengesampingkan kekecewaannya kepada nii- _sama_ , Rukia berdiri dengan anggun di luar rumahnya. Kacamata gelap dengan model terbaru sudah bertengger cantik diwajahnya, ia hanya tinggal menunggu taksi menjemputnya.

Ia mengecek jam ditangannya, pukul tujuh pagi tepat. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan urusannya karena ia harus pulang sebelum makan siang nanti. Semoga saja kali ini semuanya berjalan mulus.

Tak menunggu lama, taksi yang ia pesan sudah terparkir cantik didepannya, tanpa menunggu lagi, Rukia segera masuk kedalam taksi dengan sepatu heels tujuh senti yang menghiasi kakinya.

"Mau kemana, nona?"

Rukia tersenyum begitu cantik, matanya sedikit menyipit dibalik kacamata gelapnya.

"Kita ke SMA Tokyo."

* * *

"Mulai hari ini saya Urahara Kisuke sebagai kepala sekolah era baru sekolah ini akan mengerahkan seluruh usaha saya untuk menjadikan sekolah ini—

Bla bla bla bla

Perkenalan dan berbagai visi juga amanat yang dikatakan oleh kepala sekolah baru Urahara Kisuke membuat semua muridnya yang rela berjemur di lapangan ini menekuk wajahnya dengan kesal juga malas. Upacara ini sudah berlangsung selama 20 menit lamanya hingga membuat kaki para murid pegal bukan main. Tak terkecuali juga para guru yang berdiri dibelakang kepala sekolah baru ini. Kurosaki Ichigo bahkan sudah menguap sedari tadi, rasa bosannya mengalahkan harga dirinya yang harus bersikap sopan di acara kepala sekolahnya ini. Inoue Orihime masih tersenyum manis mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang dikatakan sang kepala sekolah. Ishida Uryuu masih berdiri tegak dengan lengannya yang terus membenarkan kacamatanya. Begitu juga guru lainnya yang masih (mencoba) mempertahankan sikapnya di upacara penting ini.

Kecuali Asano Keigo sang guru olahraga yang sudah berjongkok dengan mata yang terpejam ditambah air liurnya yang sudah sedikit keluar dari mulut menganganya. Ugh, menjijikan.

Upacara berlangsung dengan lancar sampai menit ke 25. Namun, di menit selanjutnya upacara sedikit bergemuruh dengan taksi yang datang tiba-tiba memasuki lapangan sekolah tempat berlangsungnya upacara ini. Murid-murid juga guru dan tak terkecuali sang kepala sekolah baru, melihat dengan heran sebuah taksi yang datang tiba-tiba. Selanjutnya, keluarlah seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun ungu cantik selututnya. Wanita itu berjalan dengan begitu anggun sembari melepaskan kacamatanya perlahan. Semilir angin menerbangkan perlahan rambut kelam sebahunya. Bibirnya tersenyum manis dengan sedikit kerlingan dimata kanannya.

Semua pasang mata tertuju padanya. Asano Keigo langsung bangkit dari tidurnya setelah kepalanya ditepuk keras oleh Hisagi. Ishida membulatkan matanya kaget begitu juga Ichigo yang langsung melotot dengan mulutnya yang masih menganga karena menguap.

Semuanya bertanya-tanya siapa wanita yang sedang berjalan ke tengah lapangan ini.

"Kuchiki- _san_ …"

"DIA?!—

WANITA GILA?!"

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Chap 3 is Up!

Haloooooo, lama update karena kesibukan rl yang sulit di abaikan hiks.

Semoga chap 3 ini tidak mengecewakan.

Sampa jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Kritik dan saran saya tunggu~

Love,

Je


End file.
